Still Loving U ( At Least I still Have u )
by SungMinArea
Summary: Ketulisan budi Sungmin mencintai Kangin dengan sepenuh hatinya, meskipun Kangin tak lagi mengingat siapa dirinya. A oneshoot of KangMin again (Kangin x Sungmin' Super Junior) Warn : Yaoi, BL. Don't like don't read. RnR


:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Still Loving U ( At Least I still Have u )

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : **KangMin (Kangin x Sungmin 'Super Junior')**

Rate : T

Summary : "Sebenarnya aku siapa? Siapa laki-laki cacat ini Sungmin-ah. Dan kau siapa-ku?"

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Crackpair, oneshot, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Malam kian larut. Udara semakin dingin. Langit kelam menguasai malam. Namun tak menyurutkan langkah seseorang yang berjalan tergesa di ujung jalan sana. Tangannya mendekap satu kantong kertas yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan. Sementara tangannya yang lain menjinjing sebuah kantong berukuran sedang yang berisikan beberapa bahan kebutuhan lainnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memasuki sebuah rumah sederhana yang terawat.

"Hyung, aku pulang." Suara merdu terdengar mengalun dari bibir ship M itu. Sepi, nampaknya seseorang yang ia panggil hyung tak ada di rumah. Ia beranjak menuju dapur, menaruh barang-barang yang ia bawa pada meja makan berukuran kecil. Duduk sebentar untuk melepas lelah.

BRAK!  
Sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Sungminie~" seorang pemuda bertumbuh tinggi dan berisi melangkah dengan terseok. Bau alkohol menguar.

"Kangin hyung," Sungmin –pemuda berambut hitam itu– beranjak menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil hyung itu. "kau mabuk?" nada tak suka terdengar kuat disana.  
Kangin terkekeh, "hanya minum sedikit." Matanya terpejam tak peduli.  
"Hyung, bisakah kau kurangi kebiasaan burukmu ini?"  
"Hmm..." hanya sahutan acuh yang terdengar sebagai jawaban.  
Sungmin menghela napas berat. Tak terkejut dengan kebiasaan Kangin satu itu, meski ia menyayangkan, sangat menyayangkan.  
Dengkur halus terdengar, menandakan Kangin tertidur. Dengan sabar Sungmin memapah tubuh tambun itu menuju kamar mereka. Mengganti baju yang telah lembab oleh keringat. Lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Kangin. Menyelimutinya dan yang terakhir, mengecup keningnya sekilas.

Sungmin baru saja terlelap ketika igauan Kangin membangunkannya.

"Sebenarnya aku siapa? Siapa laki-laki cacat ini Sungmin-ah. Dan kau siapa-ku?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyan rutin yang selalu menghiasi igauan Kangin, bahkan racauan Kangin ketika namja itu mabuk pun sama. Sungmin sudah terbiasa meski selalu saja rasa nyeri menggerogoti hatinya.

Berlahan Sungmin mengelus surai hitam milik namja disampingnya. Beniat menenangkan, dan itu berhasil.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dari luar, sosok seorang kangin boleh jadi menyeramkan dan kasar. Tapi tak ada yang tahu betapa lembutnya sosok di hadapannya ini, selain dirinya. Dari dulu, hanya Sungmin yang mengerti. Bahwa Kangin tak sekeras dan sekaras yang terlihat. Kangin justru begitu lembut dan penyayang.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sungmin terpekur. Menikmati angin dingin yang menyapa wajahnya. Memejamkan mata dan mengatur napasnya. Mencoba menjernihkan kepalanya yang terasa penuh.

_'Siapa yang mau memperkerjakan orang cacat sepertiku?!'  
'kau pikir aku tak berusaha!'  
'kalau kau memang lelah mengurusku, buang saja! Seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang memperlakukanku!Lagipula aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengurus hidupku!'_

Teriakan Kangin terngiang kembali. Mereka bertengkar. Ya, beberapa jam yang lalu.  
Berawal dari pembicaraan yang dibawa Sungmin. Mengeluhkan kebiasaan Kangin yang menghabiskan waktu dengan mabuk. Lalu menawarkan mencarikan pekerjaan. Hanya dua hal itu. Tapi ternyata Kangin meledak. Tak hanya berteriak marah, Kangin bahkan hampir memecahkan semua peralatan makan yang mereka punya. Bahkan Sungmin dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan kemampuan martial arts-nya demi membuat kangin diam dan tak menghancurkan semua yang mereka punya, yang memang tak seberapa.

Sungmin berusaha maklum, meskipun tetap saja rasa sakit menguasai hatinya. Dulu, Kangin adalah sosok yang lembut, penyayang, dan begitu menjaganya. Meskipun pekerjaan yang mereka geluti hampir selalu bersentuhan dengan kriminalitas dan kekerasan.  
Dunia Mafia yang memberikan mereka kehidupan ternyata juga memberikan malapetaka.  
Sosok yang menjadi pelindung Sungmin mengalami amnesia dan kerusakan beberapa saraf yang menyebabkan beberapa bagian tubuh sebelah kanannya tak bisa merespon dengan baik. Bisa dikatakan lumpuh.

Sebenarnya Sungmin selalu merasa bersalah atas keadaan Kangin sekarang. Ia ikut andil dalam membuat kangin seperti ini.

**Flashback**

_Sungmin menghela napas lelah. Dilihatnya Kangin membantinggelas yang sedang ia pegang._

_"Kangin-ie hyung~" Sungmin memeluk Kangin dari belakang. Mencoba meredam emosi pemuda itu dengan sebuah pelukan. _

_Berhasil. Kangin mulai tenang. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Menarik kangin dan mendudukannya di sofa. Menunggu Kangin untuk bercerita tentang masalah hari ini. _

_"Yoochun masih mencoba mengacau. Lagi-lagi anak buahnya menghajar anak buah kita."_

_"Masih soal wilayah?" meneguk minumannya berlahan._

_"Entahlah."_

_Sungmin terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana kelompok Yoochun dan sepak terjangnya. Dan ia juga tahu Yoochun masih menyimpan dendam soal tertangkapnya Changmin bulan lalu. Transaksi narkoba di wilayah yang menjadi kekuasaan Kangin. _

_Yoochun menyangka, Kangin sengaja menjebak ChangMin di wilayahnya dan menyerahkannya kepada kepolisian. Padahal tidak sama sekali. Yang ada justru Kangin dan kelompoknya tak tahu menahu perihal transaksi itu. _

_Sejak itulah, Yoochun selalu memancing amarah Kangin. Dengan cara apapun. _

_Dan hari itu datang. Hari dimana Sungmin pergi sendiri dengan mobil Kangin. Rupanya Yoochun telah menyiapkan jebakan. Menghadang dan membunuh Kangin. Tapi sasarannya meleset. Ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa yang mengendarai mobil itu Sungmin. _

_Tapi Yoochun tak habis akal. Justru ia tahu, Sungmin bukan sembarang orang. Sungmin merupakan orang terpenting bagi musuhnya –Kangin. Dan Yoochun tahu, Sungmin bisa menjadi kunci penting agar Kangin mau menemuinya. _

_._

_Kangin meradang begitu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yoochun. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Yoochun jika terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya –Sungmin. Ya, kekasih. Dan tak ada yang tahu soal itu._

_Kangin membabi buta. Ia sudah tak peduli yang lain. Sendirian mendatangi tempat yang disebutkan Yoochun. Padahal banyak anak buahnya yang bisa diandalkan. Dan ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin –melalui sebuah foto yang dikirmkan Yoochun di ponselnya – yang terikat dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, amarah Kangin makin menjadi-jadi._

_Kangin seperti mendapat kekuatan lebih. Hampir semua anak buah Yoochun yang menghalangi jalanny, ia hajar habis-habisan. Hingga tenaganya hampir habis dan mengalami banyak luka memar, barulah ia bisa menghampiri Sungmin yang tak sadarkan diri. _

_Prok...Prok..Prok..._

_Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari sudut ruangan. _

_"Wow~ spektakuler. Begitu pentingkah seorang Lee Sungmin? Hingga membuat seorang Kim Kangin terlihat lemah? Cih... ternyata kau serendah kekasihmu bukan?" nada yang begitu merendahkan mengoyak perasaan Kangin. Tapi ia tak peduli._

_"Kita tak pernah ada urusan Yoochun-ssi, lepaskan Sungmin." Kangin mencoba bernegosiasi._

_"Tak ada urusan katamu? Cih... kau lupa Changmin masih mendekam di penjara gara-gara kau!" Suara Yoochun menggelegar._

_"Sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, aku dan anak buahku tak ada urusan dengan kasus Changmin, Yoochun-ssi!" _

_Tapi sepertinya Yoochun tak peduli dengan penjelasan Kangin. Ia memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya di ruangan itu. _

_Beberapa orang maju memegangi Kangin yang memberontak, dan beberapa lainnya mendekati Sungmin_

_Gemuruh amarah memenuhi kepala Kangin. Ia tahu apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Yoochun. Ia meronta. Mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan anak buah Yoochun. Tapi empat orang yang memegangnya membuat semuanya terasa sulit. Belum lagi rasa sakit dari lukanya. Dan juga tenaganya yang tinggal sedikit. Tahu begini, ia tidak akan gegabah tadi. Keberadaan anak buahnya tentu akan sangat membantu. _

_"Lepaskan Sungmin! Berani kalian menyakitinya berarti mati!" Kangin berteriak dengan marah. _

_Yoochun hanya tertawa. "It's show time. Cukup jadi penonton yang baik, ok?" _

_Satu orang datang membawa wadah yang berisi air dan menyiramkannnya pada Sungmin yang masih tergolek di lantai._

_Kangin bereteriak marah ketika beberapa orang itu langsung menghajar Sungmin, begitu pemuda manis itu tersadar. Suara lirih Sungmin terdengar bagai belati yang merobek-robek perasaan Kangin. Demi apapun, ia tak sanggup. Ia merasa begitu lemah dan tak berguna. Airmatanya tanpa sadar menetes begitu saja. _

_Kangin semakin kalut ketika melihat beberapa orang itu mulai mengambil pemukul. Balok kayu, pemukul base ball, tongkat besi, dan entah apalagi. _

_"HENTIKAN!" entah dapat kekuatan darimana, Kangin berhasil lepas dari empat orang yang mengungkungnya. Dengan segera ia berlari. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kangin memeluk Sungmin. Melindunginya dari pukulan benda-benda itu. _

_"Cukup!" suara Yoochun menghentikan aksi anak buahnya. Berlahan ia menghampiri mereka. Memperhatikan Kangin yang menggenaskan. Ia tersenyum sinis. Merasa puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _

_"Pergi." Perintahnya datar._

_"Tapi bos, mereka masih hidup." Sela salah satu anak buahnya._

_"Biarkan." Dan perintah itu mutlak. Semua orang itu beranjak . Meninggalkan Kangin dan Sungmin dalam kondisi menggenaskan. _

_Flashback Off_

Sungmin masih ingat, bagaiman keesokan harinya ia tersadar di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Dan ketika mendengar penjelasan dokter tentang keadaan Kangin, ia terdiam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana. Perasaannya kacau.  
Kangin dinyatakan amnesia, belum lagi pukulan yang mengenai tulang belakang Kangin menyebabkan beberapa syarafnya rusak. Sehingga menganggu beberapa fungsi tubuh bagian kanannya. Yang paling terlihat pada tangan dan kaki kanannya yang sulit digerakan. Bisa dibilang ia lumpuh, meski hanya pada tangan dan kaki.  
Kangin histeris. Merasa terpukul akan keadaannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Sungmin, seseorang yang mengaku sebagai adiknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa dibutuhkan.

Sejak hari itu, Sungmin mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab atas Kangin.  
Bertanya kemana anak buah Kangin? Hah! Sungmin benci mengingatnya. Mereka pergi begitu tahu keadaan Kangin. Belum cukup berkhianat, mereka juga mencuri harta Kangin yang tersisa. Itulah sebabnya Kangin tak bisa meneruskan perawatan terapi untuk kelumpuhannya. Padahal tangan dan kakinya sudah mulai membaik. Sudah bisa digerakan dan Kangin pun sudah bisa berjalan meski masih belum benar. Tapi perawatan terpaksa dihentikan karena Sungmin sudah tak sanggup membiayainya.  
Karena itu, Sungmin membawa Kangin pindah ke Gangneung, berniat memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik bagi mereka. Melupakan masa lalu dan mencoba hidup bersih dari kriminalitas dan lainnya.

Bukan hal mudah. Cukup sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mencari pekerjaan. Awalnya ia bekerja serabutan. Mengambil apa saja pekerjaan yang bisa ia kerjakan. Menjadi pekerja kasar di sebuah pembangunan gedung pun ia pernah lakukan. Untunglah kini ia dapat pekerjaan tetap di dua tempat. Meski itu harus membuatnya selalu pulang larut dan berangkat pagi-pagi. Tapi apapun, asal ia bisa membiayai kebutuhan hidup mereka berdua dan mengumpulkan uang untuk melanjutkan terapi Kangin.

Sungmin beranjak dari lamunannya, ketika melihat jam tangannya. Ia harus kembali bekerja.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sungmin tergesa-gesa ketika mendengar seseorang yang memberitahukannya bahwa Kangin mabuk. Ia takut Kangin kembali mengacau dan berkelahi seperti kemarin.

Sungmin mendesah lega. Ia lihat Kangin –yang menurutnya– baik-baik saja. Duduk dengan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat sudah sangat mabuk.

"_Hyung_, kita pulang." Sungmin memapah Kangin.

Kangin meracau sepanjang jalan. Dengan sabar Sungmin menanggapi segala cerita Kangin. Sungmin tertawa. Tapi tawanya lenyap ketika pertanyaan rutin Kangin terlontar.

"Benarkah kau adikku Sungmin-ah? Mengapa marga kita berbeda?"

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat. Ingin sekali ia menjawab yang sebenarnya. _'aku bukan adikmu, tapi kekasihmu'. _Tapi tak bisa, keadaannya tak memungkinkan. Biarlah nanti, kebenaran terungkap pada waktunya.

_"Saranghae~" _hanya gumaman lirih yang terdengar sebagai jawaban. Kangin terkekeh tak peduli. Kembali melanjutkan racauannya.

_Klontang!_

"Wah, yang kita tunggu datang juga."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, dan terkejut. Kini di depannya terlihat beberapa orang yang menghadang mereka. Ia merutuk, kenapa tak menyadarinya sedari tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan isi kepalanya. Belum lagi sedikit kesusahan memapah kangin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan. Sepertinya aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian. Biarkan kami lewat."

"Hehh! Kau memang tak ada urusan dengan kami, tapi dia!" orang itu –yang mungkin saja ketua kelompoknya– menunjuk Kangin. "Lepaskan dia anak manis, biarkan kami memberinya pelajaran. Beraninya ia membuatnya ank buahku terluka kemarin" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sungmin mengerti, sepertinya orang-orang ini merupakan teman dari lawan berkelahi Kangin kemarin. Ia waspada. Sepertinya ia tak dapat menghindar.  
"Maaf, ia _hyung_-ku. Berurusan dengannya berarti berurusan denganku."

"Cih... cari mati. Ok, itu mau mu. Sudah kuperingatkan sejak awal." Orang itu memebri kode kepada teman-teman di belakangnya.

Sungmin tak punya pilihan. Ia lepaskan pelukan tangannya di bahu Kangin. Ia dudukan Kangin pada tembok di sisi jalan. "Tunggu sebentar _Hyung_."

Orang-orang menyerang Sungmin bersamaan. Tapi Sungmin yang menguasai _martial arts_ tentu bukan lawan yang gampang ditumbangkan. Dan orang-orang itu tidak bersenjata. Lawan yang imbang untuk Sungmin.

Kangin terbangun dari tidur mabuknya karena mendengar suara berisik. Ia terbelalak ketika melihat Sungmin berkelahi dengan beberapa orang sekaligus. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Kangin beranjak. Berniat membantu Sungmin.  
Kangin kembali terduduk. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat perkelahian di depan matanya. Bayangan-bayangan kejadian serupa terlintas dalam benaknya. Hanya saja, kondisi Sungmin yang berbeda.  
Kepalanya semakin berdenyut ketika terdengar teriakan Sungmin. Bukan teriak kesakitan sebenarnya, tapi teriak kemarahan. Tapi bagi Kangin, suara itu, suara yang sama yang ia dengar ketika orang-orang Yoochun menghajar Sungmin.  
Sungmin yang terikat. Sungmin yang terluka. Semuanya berputar liar dalam kepalnya. Seperti tayangan film yang memenuhi memorinya.

"Sungmin, Sungmin, Sungmin." Hanya nama Sungmin yang mampu ia ucapkan.  
"Arggghhhh!" Kangin berteriak. Denyutan sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan Kangin menjadi hilang fokus. Ia semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya. Dalam benaknya hanya satu. Segera selesai dan membawa Kangin pulang.  
Tapi Sungmin tak menyadari jika salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan senjata tajam. Sebuah pisau. Dan ketika Sungmin lengah. Pisau itu berhasil menusuk perut bagian kirinya.

"Hei! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membunuhnya?!" terdengar teriakan dari ketua kelompok itu.

Semua berhenti dan terkesiap. Memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin yang terduduk memegangi perutnya yang berlumuran darah. Dan dalam sekejap mereka lari tunggang langgang.

Dengan tertatih kangin menghampiri Sungmin. Ia menangis begitu melihat darah yang membasahi baju dan jaket Sungmin. Ia ingat semuanya. Perkelahian itu, Yoochun, Sungmin, dan semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Hyung~" Tangan Sungmin yang berlumuran darah menggapai udara, mencoba meraih Kangin.  
"Sungminie~" Kangin tersedu. Persetan dengan mitos laki-laki tak boleh menangis. Ia tak peduli. Orang terkasihnya meregang nyawa.

"_Hyung-ah, saranghae_~" dan semua gelap bagi Sungmin. Sementara isakan Kangin semakin menjadi-jadi.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Matahari merangkak naik. Kembali bertugas menghangatkan bumi. Mengusik jendela-jendela dengan cahayanya. Mencoba membangunkan siapapun yang masih tertidur.

Seseorang menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Membuka matanya. Menatap jam di sisi tempat tidurnya. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pigura yang memeperlihatkan foto seseorang yang teramat berharga baginya. Belahan jiwanya. Kangin tersenyum. Betapa berharganya orang itu baginya. Sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap mencintainya. Selamanya.

"_Saranghae_~" ucapnya pelan.

Kangin masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya memandang foto itu, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ternyata kau lebih mencintai foto daripada aslinya." Suar tenor itu mengalun. Terselip nada kesal dalam suaranya.

Kangin terkekeh. Ia letakkan kembali pigura itu. Beranjak bangun dan berniat memeluk belahan jiwanya –Sungmin.

FIN

**A/N : Ah, mian, karna lagi-lagi mempublish KangMin pair, karna author sedang banyak ide untuk Couple KangMin. Rasanya saya ingin memeluk kalian semua yang sudi bertandang kemari dan antusias mengargai karya-karya di sini. Gomawo yeorobun, I Love You SOO Much.  
Rasanya begitu bahagia ketika seburuk apapun karya yang kita buat, diberi ruang dah dihargai, bukan sekedar dimaki dengan paranoid yang tak beralasan. Kita mencintai Suju bukan?atau paling tidak saya menyayangi Sungmin sebagai object yang indah, jadi biarkan ruang imaginasi bergerak untuk melukiskannya dalam rangkain kata dan pristiwa fiksi yang mungkin tak akan terjadi di kehidupan nyata mereka.  
Hanya berimaginasi, saya mencintai siapapun yang mencintai Sungmin, begitupun Super Junior,  
Sekali lagi saya tak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca seluruh karya di akun ini.  
Thanksss**

**NB : Untuk FF MiMin Trip Along with You , mian belum ada ide, nyaris lupa. X **


End file.
